Bull Fraser (RLS CAW)
Ryan Fraser (born 4th April 1992 in Glasgow, Scotland) ''is a Scottish professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling, where he performs under the name '''Bull Fraser'. He is most famous in his home nation for a stint under his real name in Fife Wrestling Kingdom from 2014 to 2017, where he held the King Championship three times. Career: Training & Beginnings, Rise at FWK (2007-2016): Fraser began training at the age of fifteen in July 2007, something he says may have saved him from less reputable pastimes, at a gym near to his home in Gretna. He soon came to the attention of Cameron Spiers, the future founder of Fife Wrestling Kingdom, who was responsible for much of Fraser's later training and early bookings. From 2011 to 2013, Fraser would work security for FWK while honing his skills and preparing to debut, which he did in January 2014 as a heel. He began styling himself as "HellFraser", a gimmick that saw him brutalise opponents and get into loud arguments with plants in the crowd. He would wrestle his last match for the Kingdom in December 2016, dropping the King Championship to Big Barton in a Cage Match at Kingdom Come III in Kirkcaldy. PWU/Union Wrestling (2016-''present''): Fraser would wrestle a tryout match for the then-PWU branded promotion before Hardcore Brawl 2016 began streaming, in a winning effort against Matsuda while using his real name and the generic "Spear" name for his finisher. The match, as well as the scouting done on Fraser prior to it, was enough to persuade them to give the Scot a contract. It was intended that Fraser, under the guise of a "Mystery Attacker" harassing first Ravi Rafik and then his rival Wroe, would debut almost immediately after PWU Money In The Bank 2017, however this was severely complicated by the rebrand and the now-UNION Wrestling branded promotion's ban from debuting new talent until October. UW appealed to the RLSverse, citing the fact that the Mystery Attacker had already appeared on Live From The Union prior to the ruling, and that he was always intended to be the character and wasn't breaching the debuting rule by unmasking and revealing his identity. Eddie Hamer later stated that he was unsure that would be taken seriously, and was delighted when Fraser was eventually given the green light. This delay, however, significantly hurt the angle, with a large and noticeable gap between the Mystery Attacker's initial beat down of Rafik and his eventual beating of Wroe and Rafik in the weeks leading up to Open Challenge 2017, at which he defeated both men in a Handicap Match to restore some of the spark to his push. On the Live From The Union following this event, he- somewhat ironically- answered Sinyster's open challenge and ended it in a No Contest by rendering him near-unconscious. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Avalanche Landslide Flip Sideway Flapjack Bodyslam Throw ''(2014-2016, used as a regular move fairly regularly in UNION Wrestling)'' Finishing Moves: Bulldozer ''(formerly known as the Hellraiser in FWK) (Spear)'' Helldriver ''(Jumping Tombstone Piledriver)'' Nicknames: "HellFraser" (in FWK) The Raging Bull o' The Union ''(UNION Wrestling)'' Accomplishments: 3x FWK Prince Champion 2x FWK King Champion Trivia: * Fraser has the distinction of being the first person to win the pre-Live Event Dark Match in the WWE Era, making him "the first" in most in-universe narrative as much of the pre-streaming storylines- particularly those with little impact- are seemingly now not considered "canon". * Fraser was, at one point, aboard a train back to Scotland having handed his notice in to Eddie Hamer, citing the delay in his debut and the farcical state of his "Mystery Attacker" angle as reasons for just wanting to go back to FWK. It was Ace, apparently, who managed to talk him round, and persuade him to give it a chance to settle. Category:CAWs